Chocolate Trance
by kindaxx44myrnin
Summary: REWRITTEN (ABOUT 2 YEARS FROM ORIGINAL POSTING ENJOY MY BETTER SPELLING :D) When Claire's life turns around for the better will she accept the fact that she has something? Or will her brain stop her heart from following her destiny? CLYRNIN FF (beware M RATED for beginning of chapter 9)
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV

It had been over a month since Claire had broken up with Shane. She had grown more confident in everything she did. Michael and Eve had been worried at first as she wouldn't talk but get up go to school, work, eat sleep and redo the whole day. Even Myrnin had seen Claire's life zombify as she completed the same routine every day.

Claire examined her life after getting mocked by the Bitch Queen Monica once again and saw that her life could go on and just to prove that to herself she turned around to Monica saying," That's rich coming from the doormat that everyone walks over. You suddenly have an attitude once you shag everyone in here?" Monica was so shocked I think she could have fainted.

She walked of to Myrnin's feeling enlightened and happy to be herself again yet she knew her life was going to change forever.

Myrnin's POV

He sat their once again contemplating his little bird. He had watched her as her life withered after that retch of a boy left her. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He tried many different experiments to cheer her up but it didn't work. She seemed lost in the fact that her world had collapsed on her.

He felt the need to be with her next to her holding his fragile bird making it ok. But he dared not. He new it would too soon knowing she wouldn't want it if he forced it on her. He felt the undead nerves in his body twitching, as he was unaware of what to do with himself. He absentmindedly started to clean the lab at full speed unable to think whilst sitting still. Suddenly, the idea came to him.

He would take her to the movies. He had seen the way her face used to light up at the thought of going there with… was Naive. He hadn't a care but he loved the way she would talk about it and he would become lost in her words as she worked and he would stare at her yet whenever she looked round he made sure he was hidden behind a book. _Myrnin pull yourself together she will be here in precisely 3 minutes and 22 seconds you cannot be drooling over her. Not until the movie. Wait what am I thinking. _

Then he heard a sharp bang as the lab door opened and the sweet fresh smell of Claire wafted into the lab. She was early.

Claire's POV

She walked into Common Grounds before heading to the lab knowing that considering she was out early from classes which finished at 10am that day she thought it would be nice to grab a mocha and a black coffee possibly some doughnuts for her and Myrnin. She didn't know why she did it though. She thought it was just a kind gesture yet she couldn't uncover what her mind was keeping from her as she pondered over this.

She was in and out the shop in 1 minute as there were no waiting customers and no Eve to chat to. She was soon rounding the corner heading past the Day House. The sun was shining and the bright face of Grandma Day peeped out from the window.

She was busy in the house mostly around this hour but she waved as Claire passed into the shadow of the Alleyway she new too well.

She entered the lab to find Myrnin frozen staring at her as she came bustling through. She passed the coffee and offered a doughnut to him as he asked the question, " Claire, how are feeling my little Bird?" She whacked him gently on the arm saying," Fine, but if you call me little one more time I will have to put a silver flake somewhere around here and you will never ever find it." Myrnin dramatically raised a hand to his head in mock horror. She let out a small giggle, which she could tell ignited a fire of happiness inside his chocolate brown eyes. She gazed into his big orbs of brown mesmerised by the way they shone and reflected such a gentle person a person she felt ashamed to be around because she loved him but could never ever reveal that to him. She looked away quickly as a blush rose inside her.

Myrnin's POV

Her face shone like the sun on a winters day making him feel a great happiness fun through him which he could not conceal as he gazed into her eyes. He admired her so much and the fact she was standing here in front of him a certain glow about her as her life started to wake up and blossom once again. He could help himself. He leaned down next to her and….

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry for the short Myrnin bit but I thought it would be better like this. First fanfiction so give all comments and I will take them all into account. Oh and Myrnin says if you don't review he will hunt you down and make sure Bob has a very detailed discussion with you in the dark. =)

From Kindaxx44Myrnin


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin's POV

He leaned down next to her and whispered in here ear," Hello, my dear…"I couldn't conceal the joy in my voice as I inhaled her scent which clasped at my nostrils and made me wish that I could take her here but alas I knew it was still too soon. I pulled my head back quickly as I could feel my hunger growing every second I spent with my head so close to her neck. She looked shocked at my with drawl and I saw her flush a rosy pink. She looked so cute when she did that. I flashed into the kitchen excusing myself by shouting back through," Give me two seconds I have to have a drink before we leave."

Claire's POV

Myrnin had been so close. She could feel the blush working it's way up inside her a huge way of heat turning her face red like a tomato. Suddenly he was gone. She had no idea where until she heard the familiar beep of the microwave Amelie had instored as he shouted that he needed a drink before he left. Wait a minute he said we. She was consumed by a concern she knew was showing in her face but she had a right to be nervous. Myrnin had never taken her out somewhere except in life threatening situations or if he wanted company to get Bob's "pet food" as he called it.

She had no desire to be going anywhere near that store again after the last time. Myrnin had got carried away buying a dozen insects and 2 more spiders. He called them Gary and Kevin. He made her sit with him as he held them and then decided to play a trick by placing them on her arm. She shuddered at just the memory.

There was a brief breeze and then she called back," Myrnin where are we going?" The answer came from the bedroom just as he stepped out the door. He was wearing a smoking hot outfit labelled dressed to impress. It was a white shirt with a black vest completed with creamy brown trousers and polished brown Allen Edmond strands (type in on google images). She was left staring in shock at the stunning man walking towards her.

" We are going to the movies my dear. I know it always cheers you up." He flashed a grin, which made her blush once again. They both sat down on the sofa together. They chatted about what they would see and Claire asked if she could go back to the Glass House and change. She left through a portal and ran upstairs preparing herself for a casual yet elegant night out. As she came back down Michael and Eve were sitting on the sofa. The looked up as she came down in a red and clack top with blue jeans and converses.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked excited to see her friend back to her usual self. Out to the movies. "Myrnin's taking me to cheer me up. It's really sweet isn't it?" She had a quick chat with them both and realising she had been 20 minutes already quickly raced to the portal and dashed through.

Myrnin's POV

Where was she? It had been 20 minutes and he knew it couldn't possibly take this long to just change into some new clothes and brush her hair. He was pacing vampire speed anxious to whether her friends had locked her in the house or whether she had just ditched him. No she can't be locked in the house she can open the portals. That left the other option vacant as he had not real knowledge of Claire's feelings for him. He sat down on the sofa and let out a sigh. He knew it was too good to be true. She would never go out with him. He must have led her into depression again. It was the only explanation. He was just about to go to his room when the portal opened and a very apologetic Claire came through. His mind overflowed with relief to the fact she had come and half listened to her explanation. He took her hand and led her out into the dusk of Morganville. It had been hours but they didn't care. They walked slowly through the town unaware of threatening eyes watching from afar.

What do you think? I hope it's not too cheesy and the fact I couldn't figure out how to say about the watching eyes. Sorry if it's a bit old but couldn't think of anything else.

R&R

Kindaxx44myrnin

p.s thanks for all the reviews from NarutoRox, zombielovemangoes and udntned2no especially about Bob. Everyone seems to forget him (no offence to the people who do remember him though)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Luv u lots : P xx

Don't worry I undate evry evnin. Sorry about spelling. And I don't own mv

Claire's POV

His hand was slightly cold and the night threw a light breeze at her making her shiver. Why hadn't she brought a coat it was September for God's sake. Suddenly she was enveloped in Myrnin's jacket. She looked at him. He had his arm around her smiling as they both walked on. He seemed unfazed by the moving shadows and the weird glow coming from behind them.

Finally, they reached the cinema. Myrnin opened the door for her bowing deeply bringing a giggle to her words as she said" Why thank you Myrnin and stepped inside. She inhaled the sweet smell of fresh popcorn and could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her. She smiled widely as they walked over to the counter.

Myrnin's POV

She slipped away to the bathroom as I went to get the tickets. I got some sweet popcorn as it was called and wandered over to wait for Claire. That was when I saw him. Lying low in the shadows I knew it wouldn't be too soon before he showed up.

He walked over to Oliver. He hated the stench of him. Coffee mixed with sweat and the need for a soapy bath. "What do you want Oliver? You followed us here so you must have a reason?" Oliver stared a wicked smile playing along the lines of his lips. "I came to see young Claire. Do you have any idea where she is?" He felt his eyes glow a dark crimson as he looked into Oliver's stupid little eyes. "What do you want with her?" "Oh nothing just a quick…chat."

"Stay away from her. You are dangerous even more so than me and that's saying something," he scowled venom injected into every syllable. He turned away as soon as Oliver had left the cinema to find Claire standing a few feet away. Fear covered her face as she saw my blood red eyes. I calmed down just by seeing her beautiful face and smiled. Relief rushed over her like a wave and she smiled back.

"Got the tickets I see what did Ollie Pop want?" she joked. "Nothing", I lied," Shall we go in malady?" I held out my arm and lead her to the seats we were assigned sitting down just when the adverts finished and the film began. I sat the popcorn between us reaching in to get another piece – wow this stuff was good – and accidentally caught Claire's hand as I did so. We looked at each other. Claire pulled her hand back in shock and blushed deeply aware that I could see perfectly. I smiled taking her hand gently and kissing it. Then the movie started and Claire turned to watch but I was trapped in her relaxed beauty making my movie her.

Bad ending and sorry for only having a short Claire moment. It's just that she has said so much before so I thought Myrnin should have a go. Hope you like the twist. ',:D

Kindaxx44myrnin

p.s R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Claire POV

I wasn't fully dedicated to that movie a) because it wasn't that great (I would never tell myrnin because he wanted to see this other movie) and b) because I could feel Myrnin staring at me throughout. I kept watching not moving for popcorn, which lay uneaten on the floor. As soon as the end credits rolled and the lights came on I turned to see an empty seat. Where was he now Claire thought?

She walked out of the screen room and walked out into the main room. She decided to wait here for Myrnin when behind her a voice came from behind her making her tense slightly realising whom it was. "Hello Claire."

Oliver POV

Oliver walked out of the cinema deeply downtrodden. He waited outside until he heard Myrnin and Claire leave the main area. He headed back in and sat down near the toilets waiting for his moment.

An hour and half later he saw Myrnin run vamp speed out of the cinema. A few minutes later so did Claire looking confused. She stood in the middle of the room waiting in-between the arcade and the snack bar. He walked over behind her and said," Hello Claire." Oliver saw her body tense slightly. Her beautiful scent was swung at him as she turned. He would have torn her to pieces if he had been young. He then remembered he had a reason to be here.

He inhaled deeply and then stated," I am here to take you for a… private chat." She looked startled at his pause. She turned to walk away but he pulled her round. "You must come with me. It life or death." He saw the fear rise in her and she nodded curtly.

Myrnin POV

Myrnin raced back to the cinema in about 5 minutes hoping to see Claire waiting there in the "lobby" about to rant about where he had been but there was no sign of her. He smelt her scent and then his blood boiled as a mental image flashed into her mind. He had taken her.

Soz it's late and short but I'll b adin mor in othr chpt's.

Kindaxx44myrnin :P


	5. Chapter 5

Claire POV

It was pitch black in the tinted car. God she was so stupid. She had walked of with Oliver of all people. She had no chance of escape. She had gotten in the car and as soon as the door was shut Oliver was on the other side in the back tying her up and gagging her mouth. She knew there was something sick and twisted about but it got worse as her thoughts and her future came true.

Myrnin's POV

Oh my gosh why did I pop out. It was stupid to run and get the gift for Claire yet he had to do it before they got back to the lab. Myrnin was freaking out as he wondered where she could be, what he could be doing to her. He knew something was off about him, something dangerous. It was in his scent and tone of voice.

He ran outside to loose the scent and then he fell. He was lying in the road as a shadow came over him and the one person he never thought he would see loomed over him. Shane.

Shane POV

Shane having been broken up with Claire mentally nine months physically 5 weeks now was wondering round alone living of brief activities with people in clubs. He suddenly saw a familiar figure standing but next he was lying in the road possibly sobbing. He went over then realising as the person looked up it was Myrnin.

He backed away as a tear streaked Myrnin got up and came over. "Aaaaaww Myrnin watch a sad movie or did Bob die? Actually why the hell are you here? You never go to the cinema." He was now feeling very confused and wondering whether he was truly seeing this.

Myrnin's eyes glowed a tinge of red as he stood forward any signs of tears now gone. "Well I don't expect you to care but I am looking for Claire. Have you seen her? I quickly went out to… do something and when I came back she was gone. Her scent was mingled with another. Oliver. Please you have to help for Claire because I can sense Oliver's moods and his is seemingly dark."

The fear rose inside. He no longer cared for Claire as a partner after the fact she was a workaholic never having time for them but he cared for her as a friend. This was not good. Oliver always = trouble. And a lot of it in most cases.

Soz for it's quite short and it's late coming out 12 minutes after the original day but got caught up. :?

Kindaxx44myrnin


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's POV

They arrived at his 'flat', which she didn't even know he owned. She thought he just stayed in the coffee shop 24/7. You couldn't tell it was a living space used regularly because you couldn't even see the floor. It was covered in trampled clothes, rotting food and what looked like remainders of marijuana. She shuddered.

"Oliver. Why the fuck have you brought me here. You said it was life and death so why tie me up if you knew I would come. Why do you want me?" Claire half shouted. She was covering up her fear with anger as her thought track lead her into all sorts of freaky and scary scenarios. "Well, Claire as I have no chance with Amelie now she's with that ginger sod I thought I'd go for the next best thing." He leaned towards her and she suddenly felt like such a fool.

Shane's POV

"Ok, so basically Oliver likes Amelie but she's with Sam so he wants Claire and you left her _**alone**_!" Silence. "You do realise this is Oliver. This is the evil vamp coffee shop owner who has killed a dozen people including Michael and the fact he wants to overrule the Founder. Also, the fact he wants a huge army to take over the world and is warrior insane as well as in love with Amelie and Claire. And you are the genius entrusted to stick with her while she is in danger and you run off to get a gift. What the fuck is wrong with you? You're the one who knows to handle chemicals with care yet you don't look after someone in trouble from someone I know you despise."

" I know it was irresponsible but after you broke up with her she has been distraught. I was trying to cheer her up. And when do I ever handle chemicals with care?" Myrnin snapped. Shane's face dropped. The brief feeling of "that was great fun telling Myrnin off" left him in a second. He had caused Claire lots of pain he knew but he thought she would have got over it quickly like him but maybe she loved him more than he did. Guilt rained over him. "Well what are we going to do?" he said in a slightly calmer voice. "We can't just sit here. Could Amelie find him?"

"We could ask but I don't know whether she has that sort of connection with him. Well I guess we have to start somewhere if we are ever going to find Claire."

Amelie's POV

She knew something was wrong. No one had seen her all day. She had managed to finish all her paperwork, sort out everything for the council meetings and had time to make new ways of getting blood transported quicker. WHERE was everyone. No Myrnin asking crazy and amusing questions, no Claire demanding more equal rits, no Shane causing trouble and her being told via Oliver or Richard. She got up and left so she could go home and be with Sam before 3am when he went of to teach night literature.

She arrived to find Sam sitting on the sofa with a very agitated Myrnin and… was that Shane. She didn't think he could stand to be in the same room as him without starting a fight let alone sitting next to him. Something truly terrible must have happened. Wouldn't Claire usually be separating them? OH! "Where's Claire? I know something wrong what's happened?" She kept her voice steady so as not to show too much affection. That would be very bad. For her and Claire. There was an irruption of noise, which made her jump slightly at its sudden happening.

"Silence, all of you. If you want to find Claire we are going to have to go through this methodically." Sam interjected before I got angry. Another reason she loved him soo much.

She finally got the whole story and was shocked at the fact Oliver would actually dream about her liking him. "Ok this is what we have to do."

Read and review next chapter coming out soon.

Kindaxx44myrnin xxxxxx :P


	7. Chapter 7

As I said before nect chapter coming out soon and since I didn't do one yestrdy for complications I will do 2 tody.

Claire's POV

"Now listen closely. You will go home and get everything you own so you can live with me. And if you don't I'm sure something bad can happen in a coffee shop especially in a meat chopping restaurant oh and guitars are dangerous too especially when you are teaching young out of control vamps." He smiled a spine-chilling pedosmile. "Claire are you listening? Nod if you are?" Claire nodded slowly feeling every inch of her hate the way he was watching her the way he slightly dribbled as he watched her walk away.

She ran back to the Glass House. As soon as she went in everyone stared at her. They were frozen in an argument well all except Amelie. Myrnin, Shane, Eve and Michael must have been arguing a lot about where she was and Sam must have been trying to interject that it wasn't helping but they all stopped. She couldn't take this she ran straight upstairs while everyone called after her.

She slammed her door shut and bolted in case Myrnin Amelie or Sam tried to get in vamp speed. She new she didn't have time before they used the portal so she grabbed all her stuff flung it into a suitcase and ran to the wall. She imagined the lab and stepped through seconds before anyone arrived.

Myrnin's POV

We all heard the door open and in stepped Claire. Everyone froze and stared at her. How had she got away? Had Oliver hurt her? Suddenly she was gone. He called after her in chorus with Michael, Eve, Shane and Sam while Amelie simply stared. He started up the stairs vamp speed only to find when he got to her room that the door was bolted. Amelie and Sam where next to him in a second as he knocked on the door. Myrnin could hear her heart pounding as she dawdled around the room.

He heard a zip swish. She was packing. No she can't leave he thought. He remembered the portals and thought about her room stepping through the whole that had appeared in the door along with Amelie, Sam, Steve, Michael and Shane. Her room was empty everything knocked over and her clothes strewn everywhere half of which gone. Why had she left? He loved her and he never got to say. He nearly started crying if it wasn't for the fact of witnesses. He ran back opening a portal instantly to lab and jumping through.

"Claire?" Her face turned as he came through closing the portal and locking it behind him so they could be alone and so she couldn't escape. "Leave me alone Myrnin." She whispered as she carried on packing. "But Claire you can't leave, you have to stay because…" He was cut off by Claire saying," Myrnin I have to otherwise Oliver will come and hurt someone close to me and I can't have that." He drew in a breath to start to say how she could be protected but she caught him, " Don't say you can protect me and the others from him because I know you can't. He has already done it once and you couldn't find me so there's no point saying it. Goodbye Myrnin. Tell the others I'll miss them but it's for their own good." She turned towards the door to leave tears running down her face.

No she couldn't leave him again. She was so important to him, too important and Oliver was never going to take her away from him. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around realising he now had tears streaming from his eyes, "I can't let you leave Claire I love you. You are everything and Oliver will never take you away from me or hurt you ever again." Her eyes lifted to his as she said, " I love you too Myrnin but this is how it has to be. I care too much about my friends and you to let him hurt them. That's how he got to me and he knows I'll stick to it." He broke down completely sobbing hard and pulling her close. She pushed away kissing him gently on the lips.

She turned to leave but Myrnin pulled her back. He had to do this. He had to keep her safe. He put his hand gently under her chin lifted her eyes to his gaze and took hold her mind with his chocolate brown settling her thoughts and making her his, while she screamed in protest, in this chocolate brown trance and she fainted.

Claire's POV

He pulled her back again putting his hand under her chin lifting her gaze into his. She could feel him controlling her thoughts, " NO MYRNIN STOP PLEASE MYRNIN PLEASE STOP I HAVE TO GO! NO!" She felt all her strength leave as she fainted into a soft sleep forgetting everything except his eyes.

Sam's POV

Myrnin stormed out the room. Amelie tried to follow suit but she said he had locked it after him. He probably needed some time alone. He knew about his feelings for Claire and knew this was big like with him and Amelie. He knew something was defiantly wrong with Claire. She never left rashly without telling anyone. He turned to Amelie who was just staring at the blank wall. "Amelie honey what are we going to do? Myrnin closed himself off, Claire's gone and something weird is going on with Oliver." She stayed silent. Everyone was.

"We have to go to Myrnin. He is the only one who has a link with Claire considering the amount of time she has been bitten." Everyone was staring straight at Amelie except Sam who just stood there agreeing. Everyone was annoyed at the fact that she had been bitten more than twice without Claire telling them." Ok everyone stay calm, lets get in the car and head of with peace because we don't want to pick a fight whilst Claire is in danger." Sam explained. So they all bundled into Eve's hearse and headed off. Sam drove with Amelie next to him and the rest in the back still mumbling about what to do.

We arrived at the lab to find the hut door barred shut with wood and bolts. " Who did this and why? I didn't think you would do this Amelie." Sam questioned. " I certainly didn't but I have a feeling Myrnin did so no-one could get in." Sam stepped forward and broke the chains thankfully not silver and pulled the wood off stepping into the messy hut to go through the trapdoor down to the lab.

There we had a big surprise. A silent Myrnin sat in his armchair looking really guilty and a unconscious Claire lying on the sofa. "Myrnin, what have you done?" Shane said uneasily from behind Sam. Myrnin looked up only just realising their arrival.

"Ok it's not what it looks like I swear." He began.

Cliffhanger. Soz don't wanna give too much

From kindaxx44myrnin xxxx : D r&r be ritin mor tomoz


	8. Chapter 8

Just had a really fast run which got me going ( weird at 9:00 but o well) so here's chapter 8 on the same day x beware: spelling and rong tense changes and I don't own m.v

Shane's POV

That son of a bitch. Shane's mind overflowed with anger at the fact he had made her do what he said was sickening. Although a small percent of his mind said that was good so that Claire wasn't hurt but he squashed it down. He had made Claire be under his power. No matter the small amount of time it was it was truly unacceptable in his eyes. He couldn't wait till this was over so he could stake him with silver and stuff him with garlic. Then a scream rendered his mind quiet.

Claire's POV

Claire's eyes fluttered open to see everyone in the lab. Her blank mind was suddenly overflowing with panic that hurt so badly it caused her to cry out in pain. Everyone turned round as she felt herself slip off the sofa and onto the floor as the pain spread through her. She curled into a ball hearing everyone shout her name yet loosing them under the power of these bursts of pain getting more powerful every time. What was happening to her?

Myrnin's POV

He turned at the scream as he saw Claire fall he couldn't react fast enough. She on the floor huddled in a ball crying. He went over saying her name in a panic trying to make her listen to him. He had no idea what was happening to her all he knew was that this was very bad.

Amelie's POV

"Everyone step back and let this happen. I know what it is and if you get to close you may get hurt." Amelie said coolly. Everyone stared at her confused at what she was on about and why she was acting so coolly to someone on the floor writhing in pain. "Oliver has used an old vampire trick to make her his. You have to let it pass this is the first stage and can only be counteracted once it's complete otherwise it will become worse quicker with all the stress on her mind." Everyone moved back to where Amelie was standing and kept both eyes on Claire.

Amelie saw the effects dying down after 15 minutes. She knew they had to act fast. She told Sam and Myrnin to gently lift Claire into his bed next door and lay her there until she recovered and awoke. She then called them all into the kitchen to explain everything.

Claire's POV

She felt the pain go through her for ages. She started to slow down and felt herself drift into a peaceful sleep again. She dreamt of Myrnin standing there in front of her telling her she was fine and that they could be together forever. Then his beautiful face started changing to Oliver's and she was running. She was trying to escape his mind get away from the force that was pulling her in. Then she woke up. She sat up suddenly covered in buckets of sweat expecting to see the familiarity of her room but finding the bed in the back of the lab. She got up from the covers trying to smooth out the crinkle in her clothes. She wandered out into the bright lights of the lab to find just Myrnin.

He turned as she walked towards him and saw a relieved smile cover his lips. She ran over and hugged him. She snuggled in deep sobbing her heart out feeling his cool hands on her head as he stroked her hair. She felt so lost and knew he was there for her especially now they were together mentally and physically. She then pulled back slightly and slapped his face at a medium strength. He looked at her startled and she explained angrily still crying," That's for influencing me you jackass. You scared the shit out of me when you did that. You could have made me do anything you wanted and I would never know." He calmed down pulling her closer,"Oh Claire I would never do anything without your consent. Which makes a question rise. Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled widely banishing all thoughts of her dream. "Of course I will but will you be my boyfriend?" He leaned in and kissed her causing her whole body to ignite. She pulled back flushed and breathless. "Does that answer your question?" She nodded vigorously before leaning in again and kissing him like she only had 30 seconds to show him her passion before Myrnin scooped her up and took her to the bedroom.

Sorry Myrnin only got a little bit but I didn't no what to say. Hop u like it.

Kindaxx44myrnin xxx r&r


	9. Chapter 9

Myrnin's POV

He had waited for this so long. He had let her be with Shane but as soon as he was gone his heart lifted and kept fluttering every time he saw her in his lab even though dampened by her crying. He scooped her up and carried her swiftly into the bedroom. He lay her down gently and started to take off her jumper. She was so warm beneath him he could feel himself be drawn towards her.

Suddenly, he realised he had taken off his shirt and was trying to undo her belt. He slowed drawing back staring at Claire she was flushed and confused at why he was pulling back. "Myrnin what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly. "Do you want this Claire? You can't go back once it's begun. It will change your life forever. Shane won't except me as he used to." "I'm sure Myrnin because if I wasn't I wouldn't do this." She reached over pulling down his trousers and his pants and pulling him closer to her now ¾ nude body. She kissed me deeply as she slid her hands behind her to loosen her bra and slipped it off. He walked his hands down her and slid off her panties rolling her over and deepening the kiss. He filled it with the passion he kept locked up inside and felt their tongues collide in the fixture.

He felt her beneath him moving her hands down grabbing his hard manhood and rubbing it causing him to moan as he rubbed her clit in gentle circles. Then he was in her. He felt all the breath leave her as he pushed in harder and harder as their kiss spiced up and they drew away from the lack of breath. He kissed along her neck resisting the urge to bite. He travelled down as the enjoyment increased.

Claire's POV

Wow. He had skill. She thought this over and over. She was lying on him as her rapid panting subsided and snuggled up to him as his arms rapped around her. Just before she drifted off to sleep she turned to Myrnin. "I love you Myrnin. I love you with all my heart." She heard the soft reply of," I do too and more," before she was overpowered by sleep.

She lay awake thinking about what had happened earlier. It was 5am and Myrnin was in a peaceful rest next to her. She couldn't tell if he was asleep because well… he didn't breath but she knew he was at least in some state of relaxation. She couldn't help herself. She gently got out of bed and put on her clothes. She crept out of the room and went to sit in the lab. She looked around at the still mess of books and papers. She thought she saw a shadow move. She turned to find Bob sitting on the sofa. She walked over and sat by him feeling him staring at her. He crawled onto her lap and sat there. She didn't feel afraid of him anymore and he seemed more like a friend to her too.

She reached and took a book on Atoms and Alchemy sitting with Bob and reading through. She felt him behind her. " Myrnin please don't sneak up on me she whispered, "Bob's fallen asleep on my lap and you know he gets grumpy when he is woken up." There was no reply as she felt the person get closer. She put the book down and turned to find Oliver staring at her with a smirk on his face. She had just told him she couldn't move. Gosh why did she always do this when Oliver was around? He walked around the sofa and stood in front of her. He said nothing because the next moment he was on the floor trying to battle off a grumpy manic spider who had just jumped on his face. She screamed as Bob was thrown across the room and Oliver stood with fang marks all over his face.

Myrnin's POV

He lay in a trance of Claire's scent and amazing aura. She was flowing through in everyway. He heard muffled noises but though nothing of it as he knew Claire mumbled from the previous stay when Amelie had forced her to work. But then he heard a scream. He sat up hoping it was a nightmare but no. His Claire had gone and he zoomed through the door into the lab. He saw Claire staring horrified at a spider bitten Oliver while Bob lay crumpled in the corner. He stood between Oliver and Claire before he could take one step forward. But he didn't he just smiled as Claire fell to the floor screaming once again. He stood back taking his mind off things by charging Oliver and punching his lights right out with one swift movement. He was down and Myrnin called Amelie to come and have him locked up. He then turned his attention back to Claire who had fallen silent. She was no longer screaming but sleeping. Not realising anything odd he picked her up and layed her back in the bedroom.

Find out next time whats wrong with Claire. ;0

Kindaxx44myrnin xxxxx ; D


	10. Chapter 10

Amelie's POV

She walked through the portal to find Oliver unconscious on the floor, a tense Myrnin on the couch and she could hear Claire's steady breathing in the back room. "Myrnin what the hell happened?" Myrnin looked up startled and wary of Oliver still sitting there. "I woke up to find Claire and Oliver out here. Oliver got pissed because Bob attacked him so I rendered him unconscious the best way I know how." He forced a smile. She could see he felt guilty for being asleep when Claire needed him.

"May I see Claire?" "Yes of course but she did that thing again yet when Oliver was out so was she. Do they have a connection?" he sounded worried and he had a right to be. This was the second step. Soon she would not be able to turn back unless she was turned or Oliver killed. She hoped it wouldn't come to that because that was a hard decision. "Myrnin you have to let me see Claire now," she told him. He took her through. She was lying on the bed motionless and didn't seem to notice when Amelie made a breeze which should have had a reaction. It was true the second step was complete. "Myrnin this is going to be hard but I didn't explain clearly what the steps of the process were for I didn't think it would go this far. But you must remain calm. Claire has slipped into a coma and won't wake up unless we break this transformation or she is completely under Oliver's control." Immediately he started to panic. She could see the anger building in his eyes then recede slowly. He turned back to her saying," How do we break the link?"

She had no idea how to stop her completely changing so she explained that they needed to get it out of Oliver. He ran out the room grabbed Oliver and threw him in front of her as he started to gain consciousness. "Wow you throw a hard right hook. Where did you learn that?" "I saw it in a movie. I think it might have been Dr No the James Bond movie but I'm not sure." "Back to point though," Amelie continued," How do we break the connection you have over Claire?" Oliver smiled rushing behind her and grabbing her around the neck with a knife of silver in his hand, "Now why would I tell you that?" he whispered. "Because I will have to find it otherwise and by the way remember there are 2 of us in the room." She smiled as Myrnin pulled him back and kicked in the shin then kneeing his face and once again knocking him unconscious with a rock solid blow to the head. "He was right that punch is good." She said as he smiled at beating him up twice in one day.

The grin disappeared as soon as it arrived. She realised Oliver was never going to reveal how to get Claire back. The began searching books frantic to find how to break the connection. Every psychiatry book said the mind was powerful but must be stimulated if to break through certain mental barriers. This was generally the reason why compulsion worked she realised and this was how to save Claire.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

Weird she thought. She had woken up to a giant statue of her made out of fizzy strawberry laces. She was definitely dreaming but she couldn't wake up. Instead she decided to get up and go for a walk. She was in Myrnin's bedroom in the lab. She walked out in her clothes to find Myrnin working on yet another invention. "Myrnin, how are you this morning because I am confused by the giant statue in the bedroom?" she started. As Myrnin turned he changed. Now Oliver was facing her once again. Just like in her recent dream. "Oliver what are you doing? Get away from me" she said disgusted by the way he was walking towards her. "Oh but Claire you are mine and you always will be."

She backed away as he came for her again. She couldn't help herself. She turned and ran. She was now back in the bedroom. The statue had changed from her to Amelie. Shit she was in trouble. She turned again to find Oliver standing right in front of her. She was then pushed onto the bed and he was on her kissing her roughly. She pushed him away so he was standing again and then kicked him right where the sun don't shine. He doubled over as she then ran out of the lab and into the alley only to find him right in front of her again. "Why do you run Claire? You will be mine soon." She glared at him "I will never be yours I will always be Myrnin's." Suddenly Oliver's smile faded as Myrnin stepped up behind her.

Myrnin's POV

Finding this recent information they immediately began thinking of every possible way of giving Claire support without being right next to her. Although it was getting harder and harder to stay positive in this situation. Everything they seemed to do made them feel even more helpless. Myrnin collapsed into a chair near by as Amelie gracefully as usual lowered herself into another. Myrnin realised how much loosing Claire would affect him. He had only just found her as his and already he was loosing her. He realised his pull in life no matter what he did was always going to be Claire. And suddenly a cloud of relief swept over him as he slumped forward and lay on the floor.

Amelie's POV

Myrnin was on the floor. He had been sitting there and then he fell. Amelie had no idea what was wrong. She carried him back and layed him next to Claire. He had the exact same symptoms as her. She had no idea what to do. She didn't understand how that even worked considering Oliver did nothing to him the way he did things to Claire not to mention it never worked on vampires except with their... Her thoughts were never finished as she drifted into unconsciousness and fell to the floor.

Claire's POV

She found she had backup. Myrnin had his arm around her and Amelie stood in front of them. She had felt Myrnin. She had accepted the fact she was definitely Myrnin's and he had come because they had the connection. She had made the link permanent. She went from just loving him to making herself acknowledge themselves as one and at that point their destinies synched and they were free. Oliver stumbled back. His hands cutched his head as his link broke and they all woke up.

Claire sat up with Myrnin at her side and then Amelie was in the room containing Oliver. "How did you do that Claire?" Myrnin said turning her to face him. She turned to him shyly meeting his gaze and admitted to her revelation. " I realised my relationship with you was everything to me and that's how I got you with me and then Amelie because even though she is harsh is kind of always there within me You know as a go to friend if their is a serious problem. I can trust her. After that it was just the fact of an overload on Oliver's mind which caused us to return." She explained before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. They were so wrapped in each other they were oblivious to Oliver being led away by Amelie and her guards.

Amelie had Oliver locked up in a high security vault and went back to her office to fill out yet another dozen forms. Then Myrnin and Claire were left alone in the lab. She texted Michael and Eve not bothering to worry them about everything but to let them know that she probably wasn't going to be back for a while. Considering it was well after mid-day she decided just so she saved herself the entire story.

B stayin myrnins luv u lots + c u tomorrow CB xxx

She finished the text to find Myrnin lifting her off her feet and taking her to the bedroom where they were together for a long time.

Ok just edited the story and yeah hope you enjoyed it now it is officially changed :D


End file.
